1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of nonvolatile memory devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a single-poly nonvolatile memory cell structure with improved program performance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Semiconductor memory devices have become more popular for use in various electronic devices. For example, non-volatile memory (NVM) is widely used in cellular telephones, digital cameras, personal digital assistants, mobile computing devices, and other devices.
Generally, NVM may be divided into multi-time programmable (MTP) memory and one-time programmable (OTP) memory. MTP memory is multi-readable and multi-writable. For example, EEPROM and flash memory are designedly equipped with some corresponding electric circuits to support different operations such as programming, erasing and reading. OTP functions perfectly with electric circuits with mere programming and reading functions. Electric circuits for erasing operation are not required in OTP.
Single-poly NVM designs have been proposed which reduce the additional processing cost. A single-poly NVM forms the charge-storage floating gate with a single layer of polysilicon. Because the single-poly NVM is compatible with regular CMOS process, it is applied in the field of embedded memory, embedded nonvolatile memory in the mixed-mode circuits and micro-controllers (such as System on Chip, SOC), for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,678,190 discloses a single-poly NVM having two serially connected PMOS transistors wherein the control gate is omitted in the structure for layout as the bias is not necessary to apply to the floating gate during the programming mode. A first PMOS transistor acts as a select transistor. A second PMOS transistor is connected to the first PMOS transistor. A gate of the second PMOS transistor serves as a floating gate. The floating gate is selectively programmed or erased to store predetermined charges.
It is always desired to provide an NVM structure with features of low voltage operation and low power consumption during programming, as well as high program performance.